


[podfic] stay in place (sing a chorus)

by wants2die



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Past Patient Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Songfic, Suicide, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic for stay in place (sing a chorus) by SoloChaos]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] stay in place (sing a chorus)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> hi! so solo said they really wanted a podfic of this and i figured i might give it a go? please excuse my stupid voice and all my (many) messups, i've never made a podfic before lmao. <33 thanks for listening if you do. all the love.

**Written by:**  [SoloChaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos)

 **Warnings:** Suicide, Underage, Sexual Content, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Past Patient Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Major Character Death

 **Length:** 43:55

 **Download Link:** you can download this [right here](http://www.mediafire.com/view/sc3tspg4eq4jxg9/stay%20in%20place%20\(sing%20a%20chorus\).mp3)


End file.
